ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Getaway
The Getaway 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the bank *Plant the bomb on the vault *Cover Neil from gunfire *Protect Todd from the police *Jump out of the truck Script ''Lis walks up to Trey's house and finds Neil and Todd, dressed in jumpsuits and talking. At the end of their conversation, Neil notices Lis 'Neil: '...I'm just saying, you don't land on your feet, you roll out- 'Todd: '''But I remember landing on my feet in the video games. Hi Lis. '''Lis: '''Yo, amigos, nice suits.. So, Trey tell you what's going down? '''Neil: '''Yeah, that pig got you between a rock and a hard place. '''Lis: '''Yeah, that makes about right. Trey around? '''Todd: '''He had to go in for something, but he told me to give you this. Some formal stuff. ''Todd hands Lis a box. Lis takes the box and examines it 'Lis: '''Alright, it'd better be my size. ''Lis walks around to the back of Trey's house as Trey exits the front door, cursing to himself 'Trey: '''Fuck this fucking fuckshit! '''Neil: '''Hey, what's the matter? '''Trey: '''I heard on that scanner app on my phone that the Sheriff's got the sewer exit locked down- '''Neil: '''What? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I-I guess they found a body in there, or something, fuck. The thing's blown. ''Lis walks back around to the front of the house, wearing a jumpsuit 'Lis: '''I heard yelling, what's going wrong? '''Trey: '''The plan's fucked! There's some cops snooping around the sewer, we ain't gonna make it there, amigo! '''Lis: '''No it isn't, we just gotta rethink it. I mean hell, if any time's the time to rob the bank, it's gonna be now, lemme think. ''Lis walks around for a few seconds thinking as Neil and Todd look at each other 'Lis: '''Alright, so the bank's still open, right? '''Trey: '''Right? '''Lis: '''And since the cops're all down at that sewer thing poking at that body, that means we got the bank to ourselves. '''Neil: '''At least until the cops show up. '''Lis: '''But that won't be a problem if Trey can break the security system, like hack it or something. '''Trey: '''I'll see what I can do. '''Lis: '''Right. So it's simple. Trey, you do whatever you gotta do to keep the cops away from the banks, at least for a few minutes. Todd, I'll drive us to the bank, but Neil and I are going in. After we go in, we're coming out. Once we're coming out, we're gonna wanna split, so make up split. Any questions? ''Nobody asks any questions 'Lis: '''Right, let's get a move on. We're burning daylight. ''Lis, Todd, & Neil walk over to the Hinterland as Trey walks back to his house, calling out to them 'Trey: '''Good luck, amigos! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the bank. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Lis: '''Right, Neil, got your mask and general knowledge of the Spanish language? '''Neil: '''Yep. '''Lis: '''Right. Now, please tell me the generation gap between us won't have anything to do with how you pull this off. '''Neil: '''I've been watching movies on this longer than you've been playing games about it. '''Todd: '''Shit, Lis, do you know if this bank has dye packs or no? '''Lis: '''What-how the fuck am I supposed to know that? '''Todd: '''I saw on TV that if you take a dye pack, it explodes all over you. '''Neil: '''Depends. Do they have dye packs in the vault? '''Lis: '''Yeah, Neil! Use those fucking bombs Trey gave you to blow the vault open- '''Neil: '''What bombs? '''Lis: '''The bombs Trey gave you, the PE4- '''Neil: '''I didn't get any bombs. '''Lis: '''Ficken Schwanz! ''*Fucking cock!* ''You know how much trouble I went through to- '''Todd: ''*Interrupring Lis* I got the bombs right here, Trey gave them to me. '''Lis: '''Fuck! Alright, Todd, give me the bombs. You all should know the plan by now, and if you don't, so help me god I'll run us up a tree! Or into an oncoming truck! Or whatever the fuck will convince you guys to not fuck this job up! This job that's got our freedom on the line! Alright!? '''Todd: '''I won't fuck anything up- '''Lis: '*Interrupting Todd* ''Halt den Mund! Halt die Klappe du verdammte Schwuchtel! ''*Shut up! Shut up you fucking faggot!* The player parks across from the bank and the car automatically stops. A brief conversation between the trio erupts as the car remains parked Lis: 'Alright, you don't need me to yell at you again, right? We all know what to do? '''Todd: '''Yeah, I'll be here. You guys got it? '''Lis: '''Yep, gonna kick ass! '''Neil: '''Alright. Ahora vamos a robar ese banco. ''*Now lets rob that bank.* Lis & Neil exit the truck with their masks on and run towards the bank. Neil kicks the door open as Lis runs into the bank and points her gun at the tellers/customers, with Lis yelling out to them 'Lis: '''Dies ist ein Überfall! ''*This is a raid!* A security guard runs over to Lis and tries to tackle her, but is grappled by Neil and gets his neck broken The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to plant the bomb on the vault. While doing so, Neil yells out to the customers 'Neil: '''Todos ustedes se quedan en el suelo, la estancia en el piso o estás muerto! ''*All of you stay on the ground, stay on the floor or you're dead!* The player plants the bomb. After the player plants the bomb, a short cutscene plays of Lis runing from the bomb and yelling out to Neil 'Lis: '''Es ist fertig! ''*It's ready!* The vault door blows open. Once it is blown open, Neil addresses Lis in faux broken Spanish '''Neil: ''*Sterotypical Spanish accent* You, cover! I, vault! '''Lis: '''Ja, ich habe es! ''*Yeah, I got it!* The player is instructed to cover Neil from incoming SWAT officers as Neil collects money from the vault. While doing so, Lis yells out to herself/taunts the officers Lis: 'Wie viele Polizisten bedeutet das Kreis haben? ''*How many cops does this county have?* 'Lis: '''Kommen Sie näher und wir eine Geisel zu töten! ''*Come any closer and we kill a hostage!* 'Lis: '''Es ist nicht zu sterben lohnt über Geld! ''*It's not worth dying over cash!* 'Lis: '''Zeit, um die Musik, Fotze! ''*Time to face the music, cunt!* 'Lis: '''Genug für heute, Schweine! *Enough for today, pigs!*'' After Lis holds off the cops, a cutscene occurs Neil comes running from the vault, carrying two dufflebags of money, and addresses Lis as he leaves 'Neil: '''Tenemos el dinero, vamos a dividir! ''*We got the money, let's split!* Neil and Lis run out of the bank with the dufflebags. Neil yells out at at the bank as he runs from it and single-handedly fires his shotgun at it while yelling out in Spanish 'Neil: '''Te dije coños no golpear esa alarma, hijo de puta! ''*I told you cunts not to hit that alarm, you cunt!* Lis and Neil enter Todd's truck as Todd yells at Lis 'Todd: '''What the fuck happened back there!? '''Lis: '''Just shut up and drive! ''Todd shrugs as she puts the truck into gear The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to shoot at pursuing police officers chasing Todd. During the chase, a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''Go! Go! Go! '''Lis: '''Aw, fuck! Who tipped all the cops off? '''Neil: '''I don't know, maybe when you started shooting at all them cops! '''Todd: '''Wait, you were the one shooting at the cops? '''Lis: '''I was covering Neil- '''Neil: '''You ever see a bank robbery film? You don't shoot the cops, you hold the people hostage- '''Lis: '''You told me to cover you! '''Neil: '''Yeah, cover me by stalling the cops! '''Lis: '''Hey, you were the one who snapped that security guard's neck! '''Todd: '''You snapped a guy's neck? '''Neil: '''He was gonna attack Lis, what was I supposed to do- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Neil* Hey! Look, let's just shut the fuck up, alright? We got the money, we play our cards right with this getaway, we'll be able to go home with the cash, Jane'll get the funding she needs, and we can all live happily ever after, alright!? ''Todd eventually drives the truck offroad Neil: '''Where we going? '''Todd: '''Offroad. If this truck's made for it, may as well use it! '''Neil: '''Alright, so what's the plan for now? '''Todd: '''That railroad crossing out around here. We lost the cops, right? We leave it there, train hits it, cops think the robbers get killed, we go off the hook. '''Neil: '''One, wouldn't the cops be looking for twisted, mangled bodies in whatever's left of this car? And even then, won't your cop buddy be able to get us off the hook? '''Lis: '''Oh damn, I fucking hope she can keep her mouth shut about this. '''Neil: '''You think she won't? '''Lis: '''Hell, even if she squeals, we squeal. Blackmailing us into doing all that shit and stuff. '''Todd: '''That's a thought. Hell, the papers would put down good money for a story like that. '''Lis: '''How-how'd that work? "Small town cop in North Dakota accused of blackmail"? '''Neil: '''How about we not blackmail her until she puts the tables against us, alright? That way, Karma don't bite us in our ass, right? '''Lis: ''*Groans* Fine. ''Todd pulls onto a train track and drives towards an oncoming train. The player is instructed to jump out of the moving truck after Todd's order Todd: 'I got it in cruise control, now jump out before the train hits you! ''Once the player jumps out, a cutscene occurs Lis jumps from her seat and lands at the side of the train tracks. After the train destroys the truck and passes by, the three of them reunite and stand on the tracks '''Lis: '''You guys alright? '''Neil: '''Yeah. '''Todd: ''*Same time as Neil* Yep. '''Lis: '''Right, so you all got the cash? '''Neil: '''Yeah. '''Lis: '*Same time as Neil* ''Yeppers. '''Lis: '''Alright, so take that and split up, don't make any fancy purchases, they'll use that against you. '''Neil: '''Alright, I'll see you around. Lis, don't get yourself killed, right? Remember what I told you. ''Neil turns around and waves goodbye as he walks away. As he walks away, Todd sets his bag down and rummages through it 'Todd: '''Here...I got a little something-something for you. '''Lis: '''No...no, I couldn't take that. ''Todd pulls out a wad of cash from the bag 'Todd: '''No, I insist. Take it- ''Todd balls the money up and stuffs it in Lis' front pocket 'Lis: '''Hey, what the fuck!? '''Todd: '''Fuck, Lis, if you're gonna be bossed around by a pig, least I could do is give you some cash for it, yeah? Later on. ''Todd walks away as Lis takes the wad of cash from her pocket and counts it Mission passed